


L’ispirazione d’Antoine

by Nyoc



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, Hanahaki Disease, Mystery, Obsessive Behavior, One Shot
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-01
Updated: 2019-05-01
Packaged: 2020-02-10 22:42:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18669841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nyoc/pseuds/Nyoc
Summary: Antoine è un giovane studente d’arte in cerca d’ispirazione, un artista che per creare ha bisogno di felicità, propria o altrui. Quando incontra la sua musa, tuttavia, non solo sentimenti positivi a rendono la sua opera indelebile.





	L’ispirazione d’Antoine

Bernard stava seduto al suo tavolo nell’angolo del salotto, al lavoro su una piccola statua di creta. La luce del sole, filtrata dalla tenda, arrivava in maniera perfetta sulla sua danzatrice d’argilla. Lui la carezzava coi suoi strumenti, dando concretezza a quelle linee che soltanto pochi istanti prima erano confinate nella sua mente.

La porta alle sue spalle si aprì sbattendo. Bernard poteva già immaginare il ragazzo magro, alto, con i capelli neri molto corti che stava in piedi sull’uscio: fermatosi per un momento lì, con le braccia spalancate, mentre un sorriso compiaciuto e soddisfatto illuminava il suo viso.

“Ho liete nuove, Bernard! L’ho trovata!” disse dopo un attimo di silenzio, la voce che confermava i suoi sospetti. Bernard non si voltò nemmeno a guardare l’amico. Forse era la quarta, o addirittura la quinta volta, che quella scena si ripeteva e ormai aveva perso completamente interesse per quei vaneggi.

“Antoine, se non stai parlando dei soldi per l’affitto, e visto che stai parlando al femminile dubito sia quello di cui parli, la cosa non mi interessa.” Bernard udì il tonfo di una borsa contro il pavimento e poi il familiare cigolio del divano, su cui Antoine doveva essersi tuffato come suo solito.

“No Bernard! Ho trovato: l’ispirazione. Anzi, per essere più precisi, ho trovato una musa.” Un’altra serie di cigolii acutissimi suggeriva che Antoine si fosse rotolato sul divano, forse voltandosi verso di lui.

“Lei è così allegra, così spensierata, così radiosa!” Antoine sospirò e poi fece una pausa come soppesando un pensiero. “Detta così Bernard, praticamente lei è il contrario di te.”

Bernard scivolò con la mano, rovinando il braccio della danzatrice su cui aveva lavorato nelle ultime due ore. In un moto di rabbia si ripulì le mani e gettò lo straccio contro Antoine. L’amico però se lo aspettava e schivò senza difficoltà la pezza inzaccherata, che finì per atterrare scompostamente sul divano.

“Se sono così antipatico Antoine, trovati un altro coinquilino. Voglio proprio vedere se troverai un altro allocco come me che venga a recuperarti ogni volta che finisci ubriaco a una festa.” Antoine stava lì a fissarlo in silenzio, rivolgendogli un sorriso genuino e felice. Bernard non riusciva davvero a capire quel ragazzo, lo confondeva. Il suo modo di fare così esagerato e teatrale rendeva nebulosa la comprensione di quando stesse mentendo o dicendo la verità, cosa che lo costringeva la maggior parte delle volte a stare sul chi vive. Si guardarono negli occhi per qualche secondo, poi Bernard distolse lo sguardo, raccolse il suo straccio e tornò al suo posto. A differenza di qualcuno in quella stanza, lui aveva qualcosa di sensato da fare.

“Antoine, sono felice tu abbia trovato questa musa o quello che è. Ora però vattene che devo consegnare questo lavoro entro venerdì o il Professor Dumont mi ricoprirà di nuovo di insulti.” Antoine ridacchiò in risposta. Dopodichè volteggiò allegro verso la sua stanza canticchiando tra sé una canzone, perso nei suoi pensieri.

\-----

Antoine rientrò in casa sbattendo la porta. Era bagnato fradicio, ma quella era solo la goccia che aveva fatto traboccare il vaso della sua ira. Si tolse il cappotto e le scarpe, gettandoli sul pavimento con stizza. Guardandosi attorno, vide che Bernard non era al suo tavolo.

“BERNARD!” urlò.

Entrò in tutte le stanze del piccolo appartamento alla disperata ricerca dell’amico, ma non sembrava esserci da nessuna parte.

“Bernard, dove cazzo sei quando servi!”

Preso dallo sconforto, assestò un calcio scomposto al divano. Urlò con tutta la sua forza per il dolore, e fu costretto a sedersi sul piccolo sgabello alle sue spalle per non cadere. Il piede pulsava in modo ritmico, a tempo con il suo cuore. Ascoltò i suoi battiti veloci, aspettando che il dolore scemasse e intanto tentando di recuperare la calma.

Antoine aveva estrema necessità di parlare a qualcuno. Aveva bisogno di esprimersi, di spiegarsi, di tirare fuori tutta quella tristezza che lo stava schiacciando. Si voltò verso il suo tavolo e trovò il suo ultimo lavoro lì a fissarlo, incompleto.

“Sai, mi dispiace molto, ma non credo riuscirò mai a finirti.” Antoine fissò lo sguardo vuoto di quella maschera di legno. La metà sinistra aveva forme aggraziate, levigate in ogni dettaglio, intagliate con precisione e dedizione, frutto di lunghissime ore di lavoro. L’altra metà invece era soltanto abbozzata, scoscesa e piena di segni, effetto dei primi colpi di scalpello, molto lontana dall’avere una forma definita o anche soltanto apprezzabile.

“Come sei brutta piccola mia, così spezzata in due. Eppure nella tua bruttezza e incompletezza io mi rivedo come in uno specchio d’acqua. Il pallido riflesso di un me che tenta di essere perfetto e trovare il suo posto, mentre il mondo combatte per tenerlo brutto e tumefatto a piangere in un angolo. Questa vita, o mia creatura, è pervasa dalla tristezza, dall’ingiustizia e niente di quello che fai, o incontri, potrà mai risollevarti. Nemmeno Cèlin si è salvata dal dolore. Persino lei, la più gioiosa, è caduta, rovinando per sempre la sua natura, e con lei la mia arte.” La faccia di legno lo ascoltava in silenzio, senza giudicarlo e senza commentare. In modo semplice, come nessun uomo avrebbe mai potuto fare. “Maschera mia, il mio cuore è spezzato e non potrò mai più riaverlo. La mia Célin ha perso la felicità, e se ha ceduto la più allegra tra noi, chi sono io per resistere al dolore?” Antoine sollevò la maschera avvicinandola al suo volto, quasi a baciarla. “E tutto questo è colpa dell’amore. Beata tu, che sei di legno, e sei salva dalle catene dell’amore. Cèlin non è fortunata come te e ha ceduto al fascino d’un cieco beota, un certo Marcel, che ha frantumato la sua felicità come un martello sul cristallo. L’ha calpestata, l’ha rovinata e ora io sono qui solo a disperarmi, mentre lui è in giro a spassarsela come se nulla fosse.” Antoine si alzò iniziando a girare intorno al divano, con la maschera in mano, vagando come un’anima in pena per la casa e finendo per trovarsi, senza saperne il motivo, di fronte a uno specchio. “Se fossi diverso sarebbe più facile, se non avessi bisogno di tutta quella allegria per creare, potrei essere un grande artista.” Antoine si fermò a fissare la maschera, perdendosi negli occhi vuoti della sua compagna. “Tu sì che sei fortunata, così fredda e dura, salva dal dolore, salva da questo mondo.” Tornò a guardare lo specchio e senza riflettere posò la maschera sul suo viso.

“Se io soltanto fossi come te, non mi servirebbe allegria per creare.”

“Se io fossi come te potrei reinventarmi e rinascere.”

“Se io fossi te, sarei un essere nuovo.”

\-----

Il suono battente della pioggia sulla lamiera ricordava quello di uno scroscio di applausi, come di un pubblico in visibilio alla fine dello spettacolo.

“Oh, Marcel, non fare quella faccia sorpresa, te lo saresti dovuto aspettare…” disse Antoine girando intorno al ragazzo con passi lunghi e lenti.

“...Non hai riconosciuto la bellezza quando l’avevi davanti, e l’hai rifiutata. Ora non puoi lamentarti.” Mentre parlava muoveva le mani con gesti ampi, enfatizzando ogni suo movimento come un attore di teatro, ma apparendo comunque elegante e preciso in ogni traiettoria, in ogni posizione. Nella sua mano destra reggeva una vecchia polaroid, mentre piegava la testa, cercando l’angolazione più giusta per scattare la foto.

“Se vedessi le cose da quì, il tuo stupore scemerebbe, lasciando spazio all’ammirazione per ciò che ho fatto.” Antoine si fermò all’improvviso, a metà di un passo. Si voltò verso il ragazzo e lo osservò bene. Fece due passi indietro, poi uno avanti, poi un altro indietro. Sollevò la macchina fotografica, guardando Marcel attraverso l'obiettivo. Poi la riabbassò senza scattare foto e riprendendo il suo percorso lungo quel cerchio che ormai aveva già solcato troppe volte. “Sei davvero un soggetto difficile Marcel. Davvero, davvero difficile.” Antoine scuoteva la testa con fare sconsolato mentre camminava nella polvere del capannone. La luce filtrava soltanto da delle finestrelle sporche, molto in alto sulle pareti, mettendo in risalto la polvere presente nell’aria, che riluceva come se fosse fatta d’argento. “Non c’era un luogo più perfetto per questo, non ce n’era proprio nessuno,” proseguì Antoine nel suo discorso, “La tristezza della luce tenue, la polvere nell’aria, le macchie sui muri, gridano tutti insieme, piangono la loro condizione. L’abbandono. L’abbandono è la parola giusta per questo mondo, lasciato alla mercè di individui che lo trattano come un anonimo sfondo alla loro vita. Cosa può fare un piccolo uomo come me per cambiare le cose? Come posso affrontare l’indifferenza se non con l’arte, diffondendo bellezza in questo mondo tetro?” Stanco di camminare il ragazzo mascherato si sedette su un vecchio barile di latta, che giaceva rovesciato poco lontano. “Io ho solo l’arte e le mie opere saranno il mio dono. Forse è poco, ma io renderò bellezza la tristezza, aggiustato ciò che è rotto, vivo ciò che è morto. Ma tu, Marcel, sei colui che mi ha fatto capire quale sia il mio posto in questo mondo, e per questo ti ringrazio.” Antoine osservò il ragazzo, a qualche metro da lui. Poi all’improvviso si alzò, colto dall’ispirazione, e avanzò a grandi passi verso il punto perfetto per la sua foto.

\-----

La pioggia battente cadeva sul parabrezza dell’auto tanto forte che i tergicristallo non riuscivano a liberare la visuale. Se non fosse stato per i lampeggianti delle altre auto della polizia, non sarebbe stato certo di essere nel posto giusto. Parcheggiò la macchina alla buona, con soltanto una ruota sul marciapiede. Tirò su il colletto del cappotto e si mise il cappello, uscendo ad affrontare quella pioggia incessante. Il perimetro era segnato da nastro giallo e circondava tutto il capannone industriale abbandonato.

“Salve ispettore Laurent, la stavo aspettando. Ho fatto in modo che nessuno toccasse niente.” Philipe sollevò la testa per scambiare uno sguardo con la ragazza che lo aveva accolto fuori, sotto la pioggia incessante. “Ottimo lavoro Josephine, andiamo dentro che qui fuori sembra di stare in una centrifuga.”

All’interno il posto era freddo quanto fuori, ma almeno non pioveva. L’ispettore si scrollò il cappotto, mentre proseguiva seguendo il viavai di uomini della scientifica più in profondità nell'edificio. Attraversò a grandi passi un paio di corridoi, salutando con un cenno alcuni agenti, ma fu solo nella campata principale che finalmente trovò i corpi.

“Ho chiesto alla scientifica di aspettare per le rilevazioni sui corpi perchè so che ci tiene a vedere la scena dal vivo,” disse Josephine guardandolo. Poi si voltò verso la scena, con un’espressione preoccupata “Deve aver richiesto molto tempo all’assassino fare una cosa del genere.”

L’ispettore non rispose, già assorto nell'osservazione della scena che aveva davanti. Due cadaveri si trovavano nella zona centrale della stanza, proprio sotto un buco nel soffitto che lasciava la pioggia libera di bagnarli. Erano due giovani, un ragazzo e una ragazza, di non più di venticinque anni. Lei era in ginocchio, bloccata in qualche modo da un oggetto nascosto alle sue spalle, e lui giaceva sdraiato a terra con la testa sulle ginocchia di lei. Sembrava quasi che stesse soltanto dormendo. La testa di lei era voltata in basso a guardarlo, mentre una sua mano era tra i capelli di lui come a carezzarlo e rassicurarlo nel suo sonno. Dal torace del ragazzo si spargeva a terra un rivolo di sangue, che si era allargato in una grande macchia sul pavimento per via della pioggia. In fondo al suo braccio posato a terra, stringeva una freccia imbrattata di sangue, come se l’avesse estratta dal proprio torace. Anche il petto della ragazza attirava l’attenzione, con una seconda freccia che sporgeva dal suo centro, conficcata in profondità nel cuore. Una distesa di petali era sparsa sul pavimento intorno ai due in un’area perfettamente circolare, alcuni dei quali anche sopra il ragazzo. Dalla bocca spalancata della ragazza parevano pendere altri petali, come bloccati nel tempo a mezz’aria nell’atto di cadere dalle sue labbra.

“Se sta guardando la bocca, a quanto pare l’assassino ha fermato i petali con del filo trasparente per simularne la caduta dalla bocca. Come se li stesse sputando o soffiando, non saprei…” disse la giovane sottoposta, senza riuscire a cogliere l’attenzione dell’investigatore.

Fissando la scena, Philipe cominciò a percepire una strana sensazione dietro la nuca. Aveva i brividi, ma diede la colpa al freddo e ai vestiti zuppi. Quella vista lo metteva a disagio: non sapeva se provava disgusto per la scena raffigurata in quella grottesca opera d’arte, o per l’inquietante sensazione data dall’immaginare qualcuno pensare e poi compiere un atto del genere. Anche solo figurarsi un individuo preciso e lucido che disponeva quella scena, posizionando i corpi e preparando i dettagli, lo faceva sentire fuori posto, come se improvvisamente fosse stato catapultato nel mondo dei contrari, dove ciò che è giusto è sbagliato e ciò che è sbagliato è giusto, se non addirittura normale. E lui, rappresentante della legge, in quel quadro era il più sbagliato di tutti.

Stava vagando nei suoi pensieri cupi, quando notò che al limite della scena giaceva un piccolo barattolo di vetro rovesciato che pareva contenere un foglietto.

“Questo cos’è? L’avete controllato?” disse Philipe avvicinandosi all’oggetto per osservarlo con maggiore attenzione. “Sì signore, non è pericoloso, pare contenere una foto vecchio stile. Polaroid mi pare si chiamino”

L’ispettore si mise dei guanti che teneva nel taschino e sollevò delicatamente il barattolo, quindi prese la foto che vi era dentro e la mise in un sacchetto per le prove. La foto ritraeva la scena esattamente com’era visibile in quel momento, ma con una luce differente. Philipe allungò la foto perchè potesse osservarla anche la sua assistente. Sotto all’immagine, nella parte bianca della polaroid, era presente una scritta.

“Hanahaki Disease. Hai qualche idea su cosa significhi?”

La ragazza parve leggermente imbarazzata, ma rispose con prontezza: “Beh, sì, è una malattia immaginaria. Nelle storie le persone vittime di un amore non corrisposto soffrono di questa malattia che le costringe a tossire o vomitare petali di fiori fino a che non vengono ricambiate, o muoiono. È una condizione molto citata nelle storie romantiche, soprattutto in Oriente.“

L’ispettore Laurent sollevò lo sguardo ad osservare il triste quadretto dei due ragazzi circondati di petali e bagnati dalla pioggia. “Mi dispiace Josephine, ma non ne vedo proprio il lato romantico.”

**Author's Note:**

> Per chi volesse approfondire il riferimento all'hanahaki disease ecco un [link](https://fanlore.org/wiki/Hanahaki_Disease)


End file.
